


Lost Luggage

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [18]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Lost Luggage, M/M, Wearing someone else's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex visits Nursey in New York, but a string of mishaps makes him wonder if it was a bad decision, or the best decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> From a combination of the following two prompts:
> 
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc. they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it."  
> AND  
> "Imagine person A of your OTP wearing person B’s clothes."

To put it simply, this was just unfair. Everything about this trip had screamed 'bad idea' in Dex's brain, but now? Now Dex was _certain_ he was being punished by some unknown force of the universe.

Was it punishment for being selfish? Letting Nursey pay for his flight to New York? He had insisted on paying Nursey back but the other man would not hear it. What else could Dex do? Nursey had told him he bought the plane ticket on a sale and it was non-refundable. Dex could not let him _**waste**_ money so frivolously, so he accepted it. Dex was raised with manners, and repeatedly refusing someone's help was rude. Politely decline up to three times, if the other person truly insists, accept graciously.

The airline losing Dex's luggage had been his first sign that he should not have accepted Nursey's offer, no matter how generous. Nursey insisted on finding the positives in the situation.

"It's chill. We're practically the same size, just wear some of my clothes and I'm sure your suitcase will come in tomorrow." Nursey smiled and wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder. He tugged Dex away from the airline's counter and led the way to their awaiting car.

The second sign had been when they arrived at Nursey's house -- a brownstone on the upper east side of Manhattan. Dex was not sure what he had been expecting exactly, but it certainly was not what he saw. He discreetly searched nearby real estate on his phone and nearly choked on air when he saw neighbouring properties ranging anywhere from $10-30 million. No wonder Nursey had not given a second thought to purchasing a $100 plane ticket for Dex. The house felt way too luxurious and way too large for Dex to get comfortable. Still, Nursey smiled warmly at him and Dex felt a little of his tension melt away.

"Thanks for coming with me, man. My parents are in Tokyo for a medical conference, and this house awful to be in alone. _Way_ too quiet. All your bitching will really bring this place to life," Nursey said with a wink and a proud grin on his face.

It was adorable. Shit.

And now this. The third sign that spending the spring break in New York with Nursey was a mistake... Dex was _definitely_ not prepared to see Nursey with bed head. Nursey stretching as a beam of late-morning light streamed through the curtains. Nursey ending his yawn with a lazy smile, still half asleep.

"Well, look at you." Nursey swung one leg off the bed.

Dex gulped. "Speak for yourself."

"I like your shirt."

"It's _your_ shirt."

"No wonder I like it so much," Nursey said. "It looks better on you, though."

Dex scoffed. "It's just a plain white t-shirt."

Nursey swung his other leg off the bed, but still could not bring his tired body to stand. "Maybe I think you look good in anything."

"Hah!" Dex let out a nervous burst of laughter that was entirely too loud. "Are you still drunk from last night?"

Nursey had wasted little time raiding his parents' wine collection to have with dinner. The night had started with cheap delivery food and expensive wine, and somehow ended with them in the hot tub with even more wine.

They somehow had the sense to change into dry clothes, but Dex mentally chastized himself for not having the sense to find a separate bedroom. Waking up with Nursey's tattooed arm draped across his chest was not in Dex's plan. Seeing Nursey in bed dressed only in boxers was not in that plan either.

"Hungover, yeah." Nursey rubbed his forehead. He looked Dex up and down when he dropped his hand back down to the bed. The grin on his lips made Dex blush lightly.

"What?"

"You're wearing a pair of my pajama pants too."

"Yeah, of course. My luggage was lost, remember?"

"Not that last night wasn't fun or anything... But I expected getting drunk together so you could get into my pants going _slightly_ differently."

Dex turned bright red, his blush darkening first from his ears and traveling towards his chest. "I, uh..."

"Dex?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think but it's too hard when you're sitting there all perfect, bathed in sunlight with you sexy hair..."

" _Ohh?_ "

"I mean-- shit! Fuck, I said that out loud. Ignore it, okay? I didn't mean to make things weird. We have an entire week together and--"

Nursey cut him off by rushing up to kiss Dex. "Holy shit. Do you like me?"

"I-- well, maybe. I guess. I mean... What if I did? Hypothetically?"

"I'd be happy. Hypothetically."

"You like me too?" Dex asked.

"Of course I do, I just kissed you, didn't I?" Nursey chuckled. "Why else do you think I invited you here this week?"

"Oh."

"Oh shit. No. That came out so gross," Nursey struggled to backtrack. "I meant it like 'I enjoy being around you' or 'I wouldn't want to spend the week with anyone else' or... 'you make me really happy'..."

"Nursey..."

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't a sex thing. I never thought in a million years that you'd ever be interested. Shit. _In me_. Interested in _me_. Not sex. I'm sure you're interested in sex..."

"Nursey..."

"Oh god, am I making everything worse?"

Dex laughed. "Nursey... Shut up and just kiss me again."

"Okay, good plan." Nursey smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, and the two young men fumbled their way back to the bed. They were interrupted only a minute later by the phone ringing, and Nursey reluctantly pulled away to answer it. “That was the airport girl. They found your suitcase.”

Okay, so maybe the universe _wasn’t_ punishing him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun little prompt to write. I love writing Nursey being unchill.


End file.
